


【盾叉冬叉】衷情

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: 不轻易期盼，是朗姆洛的人生信条。





	1. Chapter 1

序章  
嘿！头儿！你应该让生活有点激情！  
朗姆洛想起他的副手兼好兄弟，杰克.罗林斯在完成一次任务后，那家伙一本正经地跟他谈起，他的人生。  
滚！抬脚瞄准目标，罗林斯的屁股！然后补充一句：老子的生活他妈每天都充满激情！  
高大的汉子捂住屁股向前小跑了两步。  
你知道，我说的激情不是单指表面意思的那个！拍掉裤子上的鞋底灰，罗林斯不禁猜测朗姆洛是不是提早进入了更年期，但他的表现在朗姆洛看来不过是找揍。在他的队长动真格前，罗林斯已经招呼着弟兄们各自奔往自己的温柔乡去了。  
每当杰克和其他人在闲时聊起退役后生涯的美好蓝图时，朗姆洛总是表现得漠不关心，甚至在罗林斯提起退役后打算和他青梅竹马的女友建立家庭，生几个孩子过过天伦之乐的晚年生活时表现出不懈。然后，他会遭到他眼中的期盼美好生活傻逼候症群的集体白眼和嗤笑。  
当他回过神，他竟然鬼使神差地走出了好几个街区之外。  
眼前三五成群地成年人牵着孩子，往同一个方向涌入。朗姆洛抬头一看，史密森尼博物院几个大字便蹦了出来。朗姆洛本不是对历史感兴趣的人，在他想离开时却被热情的宣传员叫住。  
“先生！本馆今天刚刚引进了新资料！美国队长的生平事迹和与他一同作战过的咆哮突击队！”过分热情的小姑娘把一张入场券塞到他手心。  
“先生，进去看看吧！总之不会浪费您太多时间的！”看起来就是学生的小义工用超级期待的眼神凝视着他，一个换上作战服可以不眨眼夺人性命的雇兵。  
从不轻易期盼什么，是朗姆洛的人生信条，但他同时也是个善良的混蛋，他不会抹杀一个天真小姑娘的期盼。在犹豫了几秒后，他还是走进了那个博物馆，在走之前他还变魔术般掏出一朵玫瑰送给小姑娘。  
至于朗姆洛自己，在他还是3岁孩童时拥有期盼。他到现在还能忆起那段饥寒交迫的日子，记得他那个小小的期待。  
“布洛克，过会妈妈会带好吃的蛋糕来给你。”母亲穿着那件洗到磨白，却在她看来最时尚的礼服柔声说道。  
顺手给了他一朵颜色难看质地粗糙的假花，即使上面底层妇女使得起的廉价香水呛到他咳嗽，他还是一直捧着那朵花兴冲冲地等待母亲归来。  
乖乖呆在这里噢。这大概是他听到母亲说的最后的一句话，之后那个女人便在他的生活里消失了，只留下他跟他那个有严重家暴倾向的酒鬼父亲。以及，伴随他终生的灰暗童年。


	2. 01

01  
美国队长的宣传海报旁边是他曾经使用过的盾牌、哈雷和军服，看着海报里的那个人物，朗姆洛感叹，大概只有美国队长才不会把国旗穿出二逼风。  
现代化的全息影像播放着做旧感的黑白图片，一帧一帧的影像如数家珍般讲述着美国队长崎岖不平但充满传奇的一生。  
史帝夫.罗杰斯，看着他，朗姆洛下意识流露出苦涩的笑容，少年时期的他自己没比这酷似营养不良的哥们身板强到哪去。因为他那个极度操蛋的童年，他都记不清在他第一次打架后是什么时候，用什么方式回到他的家的。甚至不记得当天酒醉的父亲暴打他时的感觉，但那个被他一刀捅穿肚子的家伙喷洒到他手上血液的温热，至今他还记忆犹新。  
他15岁的时候，在又一次被酗酒的父亲暴力相向后，对那种疼痛已经麻木的他擦掉鼻孔里的淤血，抄起地上的空酒瓶冲着他老子的头抡了下去。血液混合上酒汁，从男人头顶慢慢延伸，朗姆洛跨过那个不明生死的躯体离开了被他称为残破牢笼的家。  
有人年轻时总会犯几次要命的错，一夜情之后他竟招惹了杀身之祸，但毕竟他是朗姆洛。回忆到这里时，他不禁上扬嘴角手掌移动到自己的右侧大腿，那里现在大概还留着一道疤。年轻的他背靠墙壁，手掌在那道割断腿部动脉的伤口上，却如何也压不住喷涌的血液，在他眼前的三人已经断了气瞳孔涣散。在他视线彻底模糊前，他见到了那个人，还不算那么老的皮尔斯。老家伙不顾双手粘染上鲜血亲自为他止血包扎的行为，甚至让朗姆洛觉得感动。顺理成章，皮尔斯成了朗姆洛第一个效忠的人，老家伙甚至专门给他找了导师训练他的格斗技巧。那个导师人是疯癫，但不得不承认他的格斗技巧着实过硬。  
“詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯……”没有顿挫音调的电子声响起，朗姆洛正端详着黑白影像里的短发青年，那个大男孩脸上的活泼柔和在冬兵那里早已绝迹。原来资产有个再正常不过的大众化名字，不过想到那个中间名，朗姆洛不禁发出轻笑，太像个姑娘了！  
这是他第二次有这种想法，首次是在组织基地里见到冬兵的时候。本已为会被老头子编为贴身保镖那类，没想到却进了这个他从前听都没听过的组织，那个组织有个很像邪教的名字——九头蛇。  
作为皮尔斯亲自招募的一员，他有幸参观了九头蛇的资产，据说是老头子使手段从苏联人那里抢夺过来的。但当他看到冬兵的长发和那张年轻的脸孔时，那句话就横冲直撞地放了出来。  
“长官，九头蛇的物资就是这泡在福尔马林里的小娘们儿？”  
“孩子，我得纠正你两个问题。第一，冬兵是九头蛇最珍贵的资产之一；第二，他也不是个小娘们儿。”老头子的语气里透着对朗姆洛无知表现的鄙视和嗤笑，皮尔斯的目光在朗姆洛和冬兵之间转了一圈。  
“朗姆洛，从今天起，你就是冬兵的管理员，他就是你手底下的兵器。”  
朗姆洛还在消化这句话时，皮尔斯从随行官员手里拿过一本卷宗，转交给他。  
“你得事先了解下冬兵。”之后便长扬而去。  
卷宗里密密麻麻记载着冬兵执行过的暗杀任务，那些任务的程度和目标人物让朗姆洛都感到瞠目结舌。至于后半部分，就是冬兵之前的历任管理员，无一例外都是一个死字且死像惨烈。这一刻，朗姆洛感觉到来自九头蛇和皮尔斯的满满恶意，他甚至开始怀疑那天老头救了他不过是他的一个无心之过。  
之后机械音一串balabala的介绍朗姆洛是一句都没走心，直到他听到一声轻轻的“鹿仔”，他才注意到不知何时，有个一身深蓝便装还顶着同款颜色鸭舌帽的男子也在这边徘徊。


End file.
